Beasts in the Sheets
by Odoacro
Summary: Velouria, having a crush that she doesn't know how to deal with, asks Selkie for help, which leads to interesting results. Contains explicit content.


**Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Ninteno and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.**

**...**

Shiro whistled as he walked through the forest path on the way to the lake, the sun partially covered by a few thick clouds that helped keep the temperature nice and mild. It didn't look as though it would be raining any time soon though, so it was perfect fishing weather. Fighting and training are all well and good, but sometimes you just had to kick back and breathe for a little bit, and what better way to do that than to head out to a peaceful lake and catch some grub? Plus, he had swiped a bottle of beer from the kitchen after having sweet talked that adorable pink-haired maid who was always hanging around auntie Corrin. He did feel a little bad about it though, so he'd probably have to run to town and buy a replacement bottle just in case she noticed; he couldn't stomach the idea of getting such a cute girl down.

Entering a clearing, a fresh breeze carried the scent of the lake on its breath, and the young prince paused for a moment to enjoy it. Getting a few days' break from all that 'Hero from another world' business sure was nice.

Walking up a hill on the way to the lake, he saw a young woman reading a book under the single tree at the top. It was Velouria, a Wolfskin from Nohr. She was around his age, and as always neatly dressed, today wearing her now almost signature outfit consisting of a red hood, a white button up shirt, a light leather vest, and long, tight, black pants. While there were some who were frightened by the girl's bushy tail, wolf-like ears, and red eyes, Shiro didn't care; he found her to be incredibly pretty, with soft features and kind eyes that often looked a little sad. Plus, he would've been lying if he said he hadn't glanced in the direction of her generous bust once or twice, always fully covered, yet now supporting itself on the leather vest as if to make its size even more pronounced. The fact that her breasts were always concealed yet straining just a little bit against her dapper clothes only made the brown-haired man want to see more.

"Heya, Velouria!" He said warmly, waving at her with the hand that wasn't carrying the fishing pole. "What's up?"

Looking up from her book, her red eyes fell on him. "Not much."

Ah, hard to talk to as always. But Shiro didn't give up; she was always by herself like this, and he wanted her to know she had a friend in him, dammit, and he didn't care if she found that annoying. "What're you reading there?"

She hesitated for a bit, her fingers tapping twice against the cover of the book. "It's about archaeology. For...treasure hunting."

"That's cool!" Two sentences, he was making progress! "Didn't know you were into that sort of stuff. You can tell me about it later in the mess hall, yeah?"

"Sure." She nodded, looking back into her book.

Taking a few steps closer, he leaned against the tree with his free arm and looked down on where she was sitting. "As you can see, I'm on my way to catch some fish. Wanna come with?"

Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on the book and replied without looking at him. "No thank you, but good luck."

Shrugging with a small sigh, Shiro placed the fishing rod over his shoulder and prepared to keep walking. "Well, if I catch something good, I can share it with you if you want. Anyway, have fun with your book!"

And with that, he continued, whistling on his little tune as he kept walking forward, the promise of grilled fish keeping his spirits high and his steps light.

**...**

Velouria sighed, closing her book, brought her knees closer to her body, and rested her forehead against them. She took a few deep breaths as the whistling sound grew fainter and fainter until it finally disappeared. Her heart was pounding fast, and she felt a strong urge to bite her nails as her thoughts raced.

Shiro was always so nice to her, always approaching her because he thought she was lonely. She had always liked being alone, free to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, but that of course didn't mean she didn't also appreciate spending time with friends...of which she had few. She knew she wasn't the most normal person, nor the most socially adept, and as such she found herself getting self-conscious when she spoke to the young prince even in spite of his easy-going personality. He was also distractingly attractive, with both a nice, muscular build and a strong, pleasant scent.

With another sigh, the Wolfskin stood up and dusted off her clothes, looking in the direction that the prince had left. Before she knew it, she followed his trail, through a short dirt path that led to the nearby lake. Hiding behind a thick tree, she tilted her head to the side and peaked from her hiding spot, looking at Shiro, sitting on a boat that must've been placed near the small fishing hut. He looked so relaxed and happy sitting there, drinking something from a bottle as he watched the water. Velouria couldn't help but to smile to herself, feeling her cheeks growing warmer the more she looked - she could've been out there with him, so why had she said no? Oh, she was so stupid!

Turning around, she leaned against the tree trunk, looking up at the rustling branches above her. At what point had she turned into a schoolgirl who couldn't stop thinking about boys? She rubbed her face with one of her palms and groaned at herself, heading back to the castle of the Order of the Heroes after making sure Shiro wouldn't look in her direction.

The castle wasn't that busy this time of day, with the number of missions or urgent matters to take care of being rather low for the moment. As such, more Heroes than usual had been able to take a few days off, much to Velouria's liking. Others could spend their time some Askrian tavern or whatever else they wanted, that just made everything nice and calm in her room. The flickering flames of the torches made for a comforting, soothing sound as she walked through the halls of beautifully carved stone, and she only encountered a few people from worlds she didn't know on her way to her room

Once in front of the dark brown door, Velouria yawned, but had little time to make herself at home, as a familiar figure ambushed her from the shadows, a flash of red and yellow appearing in front of her like a sudden explosion, destroying any semblance of peace.

"Velouriaaa!" Selkie cried, her raspy, overly excited voice filling the corridor, and her strong scent of incense and freshly cut grass felt almost as it wrapped around her like a veil.

Oh, great.

Sighing, the Wolfskin said, "Hello, Selkie."

"What's up, Velouria! Where've you been, huh? I was looking all over for you this morning but I couldn't find you! Sucks, I've had such a blast today; you should've been there!" She was bouncing in place, shifting her weight from one slender leg to another.

"I was outside." Velouria replied simply, showing the other woman her book.

Selkie scoffed. "Reading? On a day like this? You should be out there doing stuff, move your body, do something active!" She lectured, crossing her arms and nodding sagely. "Like me!"

"I'd really rather not." The gray-haired woman muttered, looking to the side. With her mind as busy as it was, she wanted to be left alone.

In an unusual display of concentration, the young blond-haired girl looked over at Velouria, studying her face and posture. She twisted her mouth a bit, moving it left, right, and then left again. "Are you okay?" She asked after a while, a small tinge of concern in her voice.

Damn, Velouria had forgotten that Selkie was bizarrely perceptive. She may not have been one to read books, but she could read people. Sighing, the Wolfskin figured that he Kitsune would pester her with questions until she found out the answer anyway, so she might as well tell her. Besides, maybe Selkie could offer some kind of advice; if nothing else, she was an extrovert and probably better suited at dealing with these sorts of things than her.

"Let's go inside." Velouria said, opening the door and closing it after the blond woman entered. Walking over to the bed at the far end of the room, Velouria sat down and crossed her arms, waiting for Selkie to join her on the bed - which she did by jumping onto it with a laugh, bouncing on top of it before getting comfortable, crossing her long, bare legs and placing her arms behind her head.

"What's up?" She asked, more relaxed than before now that her friend had let her into her room and they could speak without anyone listening in.

Putting her book away on the bed, Velouria took a deep breath before continuing, feeling her ribs pushing out her leather corset. "I met Shiro in the woods today."

Eyes and ears perking up, Selkie sat up straight and wrapped her hands around her ankles. "Oooh! Our resident hunk of a prince, huh?"

"I...what?" Velouria asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Yeah! You like him, don'tcha?" A big, toothy smile from the Kitsune met the Wolfskin, and she continued without giving her friend a moment to react. "He's hot! And nice! Funny too. I like him a lot. You've got good taste."

Looking at her friend and blinking rapidly, the Nohrian girl soon sucked in her lips and clasped her hands hard together, pressing her fingers down against her knuckles. "How, um, how long have you known?"

"Uh-uh?" Selkie replied with a shrug. "Feels like forever. You don't work very fast do you?"

"W-Well..." Gods, why was she so nervous? Surely she should be able to at least discuss this with someone she knew? It wasn't as though she was talking to Shiro himself about this. Steeling herself, she leaned against the wall and scratched her temple. "I guess I don't know exactly what to do."

Laughing, Selkie said, "It's Shiro! The guy likes food, training, and fighting! Sure he's a prince but he doesn't act like it. You shouldn't sweat the details!" She jumped off the bed and paced around the room, having a hard time sitting still. "But! I think I know just how to get this ball rolling."

Uncertain that the Hoshidan had the finesse required to help anyone out with love problems, Velouria asked dryly, "Really? You?"

Not letting the snide remark get to her, Selkie puffed out her chest and placed her fists against her hips, looking proud. "Yepp! Me! Didn't you know? Plenty of people have competed for my affection! Sure, most of them have been strangers in town trying to bribe me with gifts, but that still counts! Don't get the wrong idea though, I've never even kissed any boys."

Velouria crossed her arms, her face darkening with concern both for her friend and her own chances in the wonderful world of love.

"Oh, and me, Sakura, and Ophelia have sort of a book club where we share..." Selkie looked around with a naughty smile as if making sure there was no one around that could hear her, her sharp teeth just barely visible even though her mouth was closed. "Lewd Hoshidan books."

"Really?" The Nohrian asked, surprised at the odd group of women; she would never have guessed those three had that kind of relationship. She knew both Ophelia and Selkie were odd people that were impossible to try to predict or understand, but she had always assumed Princess Sakura to be a dignified and sweet girl, far removed from that sort of thing.

Nodding excitedly, the blond woman seemed pleased that she had seniority on the subject. "Uh-huh! Sakura tends to fawn over the details and the romance, Ophelia says she gets inspiration from them, and I mostly enjoy the pretty pictures." She laughed to herself, the raspy sound making it hard not to at least smile with her. "So anyway, I think I've got a few good ideas of where we could start."

Approaching her friend, Selkie removed Velouria's red hood tenderly, folding it and putting it next to her. Then, another one of her grins appeared, and the Nohrian felt herself holding her breath as the Kitsune's long, slender fingers reached for her chest, unbuttoning the top button of the Wolfskin's white shirt, exposing just a bit of her large, creamy white bust.

"The~re we go." Selkie said cheerfully, eyeing her friend. "You've got such amazing boobies, Velouria! I can't believe you don't show them off more!" She sighed, looking straight down at the barely exposed cleavage.

Grumbling, the gray-haired woman asked with an unimpressed expression, "What're you doing?"

Raising her finger with a wink, Selkie explained confidently, "Shiro may not be dumb, but he isn't very observant. We're gonna have to be very clear in our intentions, and the easiest way to do that is to show juuust a hint of your fantastic boobies. Oooh, they're so big and soft and round but part of your charm is that you never show anything off. This will just offer an invitation, a glimpse of what he could see more of!"

"Or he could not notice, or be a gentleman and not stare." Velouria suggested, her tone neutral. She had little confidence any of this would work or that Selkie knew what she was talking about, but at the same time, a more aggressive approach might work; Shiro was a person who appreciated frankness anyway, and it wasn't as though she would be prancing around half naked like certain other people in their entourage. She still felt nervous, and her fingers lingered at the top button of her shirt, wondering if she should cover herself up fully as normal, but if this conversation had been good for one thing, it was that she was now determined to try and make something happen between herself and her crush.

Shaking her finger with a tsk, the Kitsune said, "Don't understimate the power of boobies or boners, Velouria! Especially not with a chest like yours." Jumping back onto the bed, once again laughing as she bounced high up in the air before she got comfortable, she continued, "Now, let's make sure we head to the mess hall early today, because we'll want a good table..."

**...**

Shiro had left the freshly caught fish in the kitchen, apologized to the adorable, flustered maid for the beer business and given her a replacement bottle for the one he took, and then taken a bath before dinner. He hadn't actually eaten any of the fish he caught earlier, and so he felt like heading to the mess hall a bit earlier than he was used to, normally eating something after lunch to keep him going before the evening meal.

The mess hall was a simple room but well-suited for its purpose, having the size and equipment to handle Askrians and Heroes from all over. There were fewer ornaments or fancy furniture in here to make room for tables and the kitchen, the only decorations being the large chandelier in the center of the room as well as the banner of the Order of Heroes placed on opposite walls. The wooden tables were a dark brown and rectangle shaped, with the seats being a part of the furniture, so there was no need for chairs; people sat together on one row and faced the other.

Getting a plate of food – consisting of rice and grilled vegetables and chicken – from a pleasant kitchen worker, Shiro could hear his stomach rumble, and he headed over to an empty table in order to eat - at this time of day the mess hall was only half full, but still filled with a friendly, lively buzz from people talking and enjoying their meals.

Before he could sit down however, he spotted Selkie sitting in the corner of the room, at a table behind a rather large stone pillar which obscured it from most of the rest of the room. She was waving at him, calling him over. Not one to deny an invitation as it was always better to eat with good company than alone, especially with a cute girl, the prince joined the Kitsune, only seeing Velouria after he had put down his plate on Selkie's side of the table.

"Hey ladies!" He greeted them, raising his hand as he sat down next to Selkie. "Didn't see ya there." Grabbing his knife, he got started on his meal, discreetly looking the two women over. He noted that Velouria wasn't wearing her hood anymore, her long, neat, gray hair with a black stripe shown full for once. Instead of her usual neutral or slightly sad expression she seemed worried about something, though maybe he was just imagining things. He also saw that the top button of her white shirt had been undone, and while only a small strip of her bust was visible, it took some effort not to stare; did she have to wear that leather corset to make her already large breasts look even bigger? It made it damn hard for a guy to focus!

Selkie was the same as always, at least, for better or worse. She was wearing a beautiful outfit consisting of a red jacket, a white kimono top, and an outrageously short, red skirt that matched her jacket. Her long legs seemed to never end, which gave off a far sexier impression than the sweet, near-constant smile she had where she looked happy to see him no matter what. A balance of two different extremes, but the constant that remained was that the kitsune was damn hot in a way that was very different from Velouria. Seeing them together, Shiro found that the two complemented each other well not only in terms of personality, but also appearance.

"Glad you could make it." Selkie said, resting her cheek on her hand, her elbow resting on the table. "It's so much fun to meet new people but sometimes you just want to hang out with people you know."

"Sounds like you've been making friends." Shiro said after swallowing. "Kind of exciting to be able to talk to people from other worlds, huh?"

Bouncing where she sat, the blond woman responded immediately before Velouria had any chance to answer. "Oh, oh! There's a su~per nice Hero called Morgan! We play a lot, and she's teaching me all about strategy; it's great!" Her face, filled with unbridled energy, turned more sly as she glanced over at the Wolfskin. "And she's very beautiful, too. Almost as beautiful as Velouria!"

"Huh?" Velouria straightened up, looking at her friend with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion, not having expected that comment at all.

Shiro laughed at the praise, looking straight at the gray-haired woman, his expression kind and relaxed as always. "Yeah? She must be really pretty, then." He winked at Velouria, whose ears perked up in surprise as her face seemed to be frozen in time.

Selkie, on the other hand, had a much louder reaction. "Ra-haahaa!" She laughed, pointing at Velouria with glee, her pointy teeth and sharp, beautiful features lit up by the candles at the table. She then turned her attention back to Shiro again, her orange tail wagging back and forth quickly. "Aaaw, Shiro! Even as we meet new people here, you remain my favorite hero because of stuff like this!" She moved a little closer, wrapping her slender arms around one of his.

Chuckling, the prince's attention was diverted from the Nohrian's adorably embarrassed face as Selkie leaned in against him, faintly feeling her breasts through her kimono top. Damn, this was turning out to be the most interesting dinner in a while!

"Um..." Velouria began, then cleared her throat when her two companions' eyes fell upon her, waiting for her to finish. Her face seemed to become more expressive when she wasn't wearing the hood, the neutral and sometimes morose guise now replaced with an air of friendliness and social awkwardness. "Do you like the food?" She asked after a few seconds.

While it wasn't the question either of them had been expecting, Shiro was happy to see her trying to join the conversation; whenever they met up, it was usually him doing the talking. He gave a thumbs up in response to her question and said, "Sure do! Although I think I enjoy not being on cooking duty more, honestly. Might get spoiled here."

"That's good..." Velouria replied, seemingly not knowing what to say next. She kept her hands on her knees beneath the table, and her big ears remained tense as if on high alert.

Fortunately, Selkie was quick to fill the void left by her friend's lack of conversational skills, remaining close to the brown-haired prince and said, "Hey, Shiro? Can I ask you for a super easy favor? I've kinda got this itch behind my ears and I was wondering if you could help me out and give me a big ol' scratch; it just doesn't cut it when I do it myself!" She pointed at her head, wiggling her ears to emphasize where she wanted to be scratched.

Shiro had to resist the urge to make a victory gesture with his hand. This was the kind of favor he was more than happy to do for his friends; why wasn't he asked to touch hot chicks more often? "You got it, Selkie!" He said, placing his large hand gently on her head, his tanned fingers contrasting the golden blond hair of the Kitsune. "So I just gotta scratch, huh?"

"Yeah, you just give it a...oh...oooooh..." Her voice trailed off as the high-pitched, raspy voice grew darker, turning into a low, appreciative groan. The long tail began wagging again, and Selkie closed her eyes and purred. In satisfaction, she leaned in closer, placing her head in his lap without saying anything, snuggling against his thighs for a bit as she got comfortable, then she remained still. A content humming was all the indication that she hadn't fallen asleep.

Not sure how to react but definitely not minding the presence of Selkie's soft cheeks rubbing against his thighs, he glanced over at Velouria, who looked more like her usual self now, arms crossed as she cocked an eyebrow at her Hoshidan friend who she could no longer see properly. Offering a confused shrug to the Wolfskin as if to excuse himself for what Selkie was doing, he moved his hand down to her neck scratched that area as well, drawing the faintest of red lines in the pale, velvety skin.

Responding immediately, Selkie let out a pleased growl, rubbing her whole face against the prince's leg, her sharp features digging into the black pants. "Uwuuu..." She purred, her face seemingly getting closer and closer to the man's crotch, but she stopped moving again before she reached his nether regions. "Mmmhuuu...you're good at this, Shiro~." She cooed, letting out a quiet, almost sexual moan when his fingers returned to scratch her ears, placing one of her hands further down on the prince's leg and caressed it.

"Thanks!" He replied with a grin, excited over the beautiful woman showing such a reaction to his touch, although he was a little self-conscious over doing this in the mess hall. Their table was isolated, but Velouria was still sitting in front of him, and while she couldn't see just how close Selkie was to his crotch, she was still visibly surprised at how brazen the Kitsune was.

Huh, was it rude not to ask her if she wanted to be scratched too? Although she might've been offended at the suggestion, judging by how she looked - well, tried to - at Selkie, Shiro reasoned.

He wondered what Selkie's reaction would be if she noticed his erection; he doubted she would take any sort of offense, but that big mouth of hers would undoubtedly attract too much attention. However, he found that the risk was worth it just to watch her wiggle and squirm at his touch, his eyes falling upon her legs which moved a little, moving them up and down as she shifted her weight between them.

"Huhuhuuu..." Selkie hummed to herself after a while, sitting up without warning, keeping her body even closer to Shiro than before. Her golden eyes, while looking playful as always, were brimming with something else that was hard to place. She seemed almost expectant, as if she wanted the prince to do something, but she didn't even give him the time to act before she spoke again. "Thanks, Shiro! That felt super good!" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, her blonde bangs tickling his ears and her wet lips dampening his skin.

Absentmindedly, he brought his hand to where he had been kissed, and just as he was about to say something, the Kitsune literally jumped off of the bench and waved at him. "Welp! Me and Velouria need to get going, so we'll see you later, Shiro, 'kay?" She looked at Velouria, who once again seemed just as confused as Shiro was over Selkie's strange behavior, but she did as she was told. Giving the young man a curt bow, the odd duo walked out of the mess hall at a quick pace, the Heroes they passed unaware of th strange scene that had taken place in the corner of the room.

Grinning to himself, he was rather pleased with the supper so far, although he felt bad over having more or less ignored Velouria. As he finished up his meal, he thought to himself that maybe he should rectify that problem, or see if Selkie wanted another round of scratches in a more private environment.

**...**

Once she knew they were alone and in particular far away from the young Hoshidan prince, Velouria asked in a none-too-pleased tone, "Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

"Hmm?" Selkie asked, walking in front of her friend with her hands placed behind her back, elbows sticking out to the side. "What's about what, now?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Velouria snarled, the harshness of her tone causing the Kitsune to stop and turn around. "You were flirting with Shiro! I thought you were going to help me, not make a move yourself." She sounded bitter, crossing her arms after remembering that she couldn't adjust her hood, which she had a habit of doing when worked up.

Unfazed by the Wolfskin's anger, Velouria raised her finger, her face brimming with confidence as she spoke, "My dear Velouria, while I won't deny that Shiro is a very fine scratcher and I got a little carried away, what I did I did for you."

"Oh?" The gray-haired woman said as she flicked a few strands of her long hair, her face still cold and unimpressed. "The moaning was for me?"

"Heehee..." Selkie rubbed the back of her head, squirming in place, twisting and turning her body without moving from the spot where she stood, a hint of embarrassment plain to see. "Okay, so maybe his scratches felt REALLY good, and his muscular thighs make for a great pillow..."

Velouria started walking past her, muttering to herself. "You're unbelievable."

"Waaait, wait wait wait!" Selkie burst out, running past her and blocking the way of the corridor, spreading out her arms to cover up the most amount of space. "Let me finish, ya doofus!"

Sighing, Velouria placed her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation.

"See, you didn't really know what to say, right?" Selkie asked, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, spreading the strands of silky, bright hair unevenly over her forehead.

An obvious question, but one nonetheless frustrating to answer. Pinching her hair and rolling it between her thumb and index finger, Velouria didn't meet her friend's gaze as she replied. "N-No, not really..."

"And what would he have done after we had eaten together?" The Kitsune continued, finally letting down her arms now that she knew Velouria wouldn't try to run past her. "We would've parted and that would've been the end of it for today, most likely."

Clicking her tongue, the Wolfskin offered no retort.

"No~w, however, he's got a very good reason to come visit us. He won't be able to get us out of his head, so he'll probably come to either of our rooms soon, suggesting we do something fun!" Selkie explained with conviction, now pacing back and forth as she couldn't stand still, stretching out her bare legs with both agility and grace.

Frowning, Velouria asked, "Really? How can you know that?"

With a knowing smile and a far too confident laugh, Selkie puffed out her chest and said, "I'm pretty good at reading people! 'Sides, this always works in those stories Sakura likes, so I don't see why real life would be any different."

"And for a second there I thought you were going to say something clever." Velouria said, although not without humor as her voice softened, and she relaxed her shoulders which she hadn't even realized were tensed. "I, um, I don't know how this'll all go, but thank you for trying to help, and I apologize if I lashed out at you."

"Nah, it's fine, it's fine, I get it!" Selkie replied without missing a beat, dismissing both concerns and gratitude with a wave of her hand. "You were just jealous, right? I think someone wants to use Shiro as a pillow for herself~." She sang the last part, drawing out the syllables teasingly.

Scoffing, Velouria ignored the question as she tried not to let her natural shyness get the better of her. "So what now?"

"Now, Velouria, comes the exciting but much harder part!" She wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear as she leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially as though she were afraid that someone would listen in to her schemes even though they were alone in the stone corridor, "We're gonna have you talk to him one-on-one."

"H-Huh?" Once again looking in the opposite way, the Wolfskin placed her arms in front of her and clasped her hands together, playing with her fingers. Talking to Shiro in a private environment, about something other than combat or their duties, was not something she had managed to do for more than a few minutes at a time. "But...we just left him; do you mean we should head back?"

Wagging her finger in a lecturing manner, Selkie said, "Nope! Remember what I said: I'm convinced he'll come to one of our rooms - probably mine - so that's where you'll wait for him. When I said one-on-one, I meant alone! I'll conveniently out running an errand and then I'll drop in to check on your progress."

"Uuuh..." Velouria grumbled, bringing her palms to her face and covering her cheeks and rubbing them, her leather gloves feeling coarse against the soft skin. "Wh-What'll I even say?"

"That's what we're going to go practice now, but I don't think we've got much time, so less yappy, more flirty!" Selkie ordered merrily, pushing her friend in front of her as they walked towards the Kitsune's room.

Turning her head to the side to look at the Hoshidan girl who was so rudely pushing her, Velouria asked, "And what if he never shows up, or I fail to make conversation? What if your plan fails?"

"When have I ever been wrong?" Selkie asked in a tone that made it difficult to tell how serious she was, and Velouria's only response was to suck in her lips as she wondered how she would deal with the upcoming situation.

**...**

After chatting a bit after dinner with auntie Corrin, who insisted on patting his head, Shiro walked around aimlessly for a few minutes around the castle. his hands in his pockets and his thoughts busy. It had been a very fun supper, and he had a hard time getting the image of Velouria and her impossibly alluring chest sitting in front of him, or of Selkie rubbing her pretty face against his legs while making noises that wouldn't have been misplaced in a bedroom. They had left so abruptly, so did that mean they were busy?

Grunting, he figured that overthinking things wasn't his strong suit, and after punching his palm in determination, decided to head to their rooms; he was convinced that Selkie had flirted with him, and he was the kind of guy who wanted to strike while the iron was hot.

Trying to ignore that he was kind of thinking with his dick, Shiro made his way through the long, decorated corridors of the castle. He had picked them up for missions before, so he knew where they rooms were, located next to one another in the least busy part of the castle, in the western wing overlooking a dense forest and the mountains in the distance that marked the western edge of the Askran kingdom.

Wasting no time, he knocked on Selkie's door, opting for the closest one first. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say yet, but he figured that he would think of something.

A moment passed without anything happening, and the prince assumed that no one was inside, but eventually, he heard the shuffling of feet coming from the inside. The doorknob turned, and the door opened slowly. However, while it was Selkie's room, it was Velouria who opened, sticking out her head as if she was scouting for an enemy ambush.

Upon seeing the prince, Velouria opened the door fully and offered him a small smile. "Shiro? Good evening." She said, her voice low but courteous.

"Heya, Velouria." He said, raising his arm lazily, returning her smile. She was still not wearing her usual hood, and the blasted top button of her white shirt was still undone; it was impressive just how much of his attention was drawn to her bust even though not much skin was showing at all. Of course, Shiro didn't stare, but when he could get a quick glance in, he wished he could see more of the large, round breasts which protruded so noticeably from the elegant shirt, resting on the leather corset in a way that made them even more pronounced. "What's up? I just came by because I was bored and I was wondering what you and Selkie were up to."

Gesturing for him to enter, Velouria closed the door behind him, leading him into the Kitsune's room. It was messy, although perhaps less so than one would have believed, with some clothes being tossed either on top of the wardrobe or over the desk chair, which was most likely seldom used for anything else. A smell of herbs and the same incense that always seemed to surround Selkie permeated the air, creating a nice, relaxing atmosphere reminiscent of a Hoshidan temple. However, the owner of the room was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, not much." Velouria said, keeping her hands tightly clasped together in front of herself. "Selkie is out on an 'errand', so I was just waiting..."

"Sounds exciting." Shiro replied with a chuckle, looking at some of the strange herbs other plants which the Kitsune kept on her table. Guess that explained the distinct smell. "How was the book from earlier, the one about archaeology?"

Face brightening as it was a topic she could talk about, her big ears stood up straight, and her posture relaxed. "Oh, it was fascinating. I'm a fan of going on treasure hunts, so I thought it would be good to read up things that might be useful. You never know what you might find out there."

"For sure. I seem to recall you having a different take on what treasure was though." The prince said.

She swallowed, tensing up again. "W-Well, yes, but I also like more conventional things as well..." Reaching into the satchel at her hip, she pulled out a green stone that gave off a faint glow. "Like this, for example."

Whistling, Shiro got closer to get a closer look at the stone; it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. "Man, that's beautiful!"

"Isn't it? It's one of my favorite treasures." She said proudly, putting it back into her satchel, a rare, bright smile on her face, the red eyes glimmering in wonder. She seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "That reminds me..." Her voice trailed off, and she twirled her hair around her index finger as she thought of what to say next. "Did you...mean it when you said I was beautiful? Back in the mess hall?"

Without missing a beat, Shiro replied, "Of course." He made it sound as though it was the most natural thing in the world, not hesitating at all to say what was on his mind. "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I mean have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

Her eyes widened, and a faint blush spread across her cheeks almost immediately. She reached for the top of her head where her hood would be, closing her hand as she grabbed only air. When she remembered that her headgear was gone, she wordlessly sat down on the bed, running her hand through the side of her hair in a downwards motion.

Shiro couldn't help but to smirk; he may not be the most observant guy out there but even he could tell when he had made a girl very happy. The fact that someone as cute yet mostly stoic as Velouria would react so strongly surprised him; he would've thought she would hear things like that more often, but maybe her reclusive nature had simply prevented any flirting attempts.

When she spoke again, her voice was as quiet as before, her shyness apparent even though it was steady. "Could you perhaps...scratch me behind my ears like you did with Selkie? She seemed to quite enjoy herself."

"You got it." He said without realizing it, his mouth acting faster than his brain. Naturally, he had quite enjoyed scratching Selkie behind her ears and the subsequent snuggling, but he was starting to wonder just what these scratches meant to the Wolfskin and the Kitsune. Was there some kind of tradition he was unaware of, or was this just something both Selkie and Velouria liked? Whatever it was, the thought of seeing Velouria reacting like Selkie had was too interesting to pass up, and so he sat down on the bed next to her and placed his hand on the back of her head.

She looked at him expectantly, and once he began moving his fingers against the back of her soft ears, she inhaled sharply and tensed up. At first Shiro was afraid he had done something wrong, but she quickly smiled to herself, trying to look everywhere in the room aside from at him, the pink color of her cheeks deepening.

Shiro couldn't help but to smile to himself; this was what he had wanted when doing the same thing to Selkie in the mess hall. Here, there was no one who could potentially spy on them, and both he and Velouria were free to enjoy this weird little ritual as much as they pleased.

Unlike the Kitsune, the Wolfskin was more tense and less verbal, but at least she seemed content. Her gray tail was wagging slowly, and she tilted her head slightly on occasion to make sure that his fingers reached just the right spot.

Then, much to his surprise, she took a deep breath to steel herself, then slowly positioned her head in his lap, lying still without saying a word. Unlike Selkie, who had made it seem like the most natural thing in the world to rest her head in his lap, Velouria had made it seem stilted and awkward, almost as though it were scripted. With a gentle laugh, he asked, "You okay there? Feels good?"

"Yes..." She muttered in response, her voice still quiet, most likely due to her embarrassment. "Selkie was right, this does feel very good..."

"Oh-ho, she said that, did she?" Shiro began scratching her neck, massaging it tenderly with his fingers, and immediately saw the reaction it had upon the Wolfskin, who let out a soft moan as she seemed to get restless, shifting the position of her body but never settling on how she shoul be lying. "Well, you can call me any time and I'll come running to scratch you guys' ears."

"Ah..." She let out a sound of mild surprise, then giggled to herself; hearing her laugh was a rarity, but it was an alluring and strangely refined sound. "My hero."

Laughing with her, he asked, "Maybe you should scratch my ears as a way of showing your thanks?"

Seemingly thinking about it, she rose from his lap and nodded. "Okay." She patted her knee, showing him where he could place his head on her tight, black trousers.

"You serious?" He asked, intrigued. He had never considered something like this before today, much less expected anyone accepting the idea, but with a mental shrug, he asked himself 'why not?', it was a day for new experiences, after all. Resting his had against her lap, he found it strangely relaxing as she ran her fingers through his hair, having removed her gloves and put them at the far end of the bed.

The Wolfskin had a powerful grip for having such small hands, massaging the sides of his head and neck with more force than Shiro would've expected, but that was just the way he like it. She smelled of the forest where she'd usually spend her free time, which he had never noticed before as the only time they had been this close before was during battle; if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that he was falling asleep under a tree somewhere.

The muscles in his neck felt straightened out after merely two minutes of Velouria's firm, quiet care, and his breathing slowed down to a heavy, even pace. He almost had to remind himself that he was in someone's lap to keep himself from falling asleep.

"Damn, this was better than I would've imagined." He said with a yawn. "Didn't know you were a pro."

She laughed again; a brief, quiet laughter that fit her so well. "I am friends with Selkie, and as I'm sure you noticed, she can be quite demanding."

Chuckling, he replied, "Makes sense, guess you've got plenty of experience." He got comfortable again as their conversation faded. He wasn't one for being pampered, but if this was something the Kitsune or Wolfskin did among friends, then who was he not to indulge in their culture a bit? He was a prince after all, maybe this counted as building bridges.

"You know, Shiro..." Velouria spoke again, her usually calm voice trembling slightly. "About what you said before about, well, me..." She swallowed, staying her hand so that he could turn his head and look at her, although the large bust obscured her somewhat since he had his head in her lap. "I also find you very handsome."

Beaming at her, he sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he pulled her closer in what was meant to be a friendly fashion. "Hah, thanks, Velouria! That's kind of you, I appreciate it."

"Huuuh..." She froze up, looking into him as she put a hand on his muscular chest. The red eyes searched his, searching for something. Shiro could feel that the mood in the room changed dramatically very quickly, and as her chest grazed his body, he was reminded of the original reason why he wanted to visit Selkie and Velouria in particular that night.

And then, she leaned in and kissed him.

The prince's eyes flew open in surprise as her lips touched his. It was a clumsy, sloppy kiss made by a complete amateur, but it was warm and caring to make up for it. He hadn't been expecting this, although it was all that he had wished for after their dinner together, and so he had no objections. Returning the kiss, he put his arm around her back, feeling the back of her leather corset against his forearm.

When the Nohrian woman finally pulled back, she panted as if she had just been running a long distance; her nervousness must've been incredible. "Selkie said you were the type who would prefer the direct approach." Was the first thing she said after gathering her thoughts, although how she grimaced at her own words, it was clear that he regretted them as soon as they left her mouth.

Unable to keep himself from laughing, even though he knew he shouldn't in this situation, he stroked back her hair behind her large ears. "Yeah? She said anything else I should know about?" His father often warned him about not getting a big head and keeping his head in the game, but who wouldn't get excited and a little proud when being the topic of girl talk? "Sounds like that girl's got my number."

"Oh, she said many things." Velouria said, her tone indicating that it was probably not something she would be comfortable discussing. Looking at him again, she hesitantly asked, "So...how was the kiss?"

"So good that I'm going to have to ask for seconds." Shiro replied with a wink, mentally giving himself a thumbs up for his incredible smoothness. He waited for her to initiate, not wanting to push his luck or make her do something she wasn't comfortable with, even if she was the one who had started this. The prince still had a hard time believing this was happening; he would never have imagined Velouria of all people to be this bold, but he most certainly didn't complain. To be alone with a beautiful woman like this, in this tranquil, private room, got his blood pumping in a way that was completely different from a fight.

Smiling shyly at his words, Velouria leaned in closer, slower this time, and kissed him on the lips. She wasn't as sloppy as before, but it was still the kiss of someone who was not experienced, flinging her tongue around chaotically in his mouth. Still, it was a pleasant feeling, and one that would only improve with time.

The pair remained like that for a while, filling the fragrant room with wet smacks and the sound of their breaths becoming tenser and less even. Shiro placed one of his large hands on the Wolfskin's thigh, caressing the area with slow, meticulous strokes, sticking to the outer part of it while moving it up and down. The higher up he got, the more distracted Velouria seemed to become, and she let out a low, shocked gasp once he reached her hips.

Biting her lower lips, she broke off the kiss and placed a hand on his chest, looking down at the bed to avoid his eyes. "There...there was one thing Selkie said that could, maybe, be of interest..." Her choice of words was deliberate, and she tightened the grip around his dark leather chestguard, stroking her thumb against the Hoshidan emblem as she tried finding the right words. "Would you, perhaps, be interested in seeing my breasts?"

Trying to suppress a cry of victory and shouting 'yes' into her face, the thought of seeing her large breasts which seemed to have taunted him all day making him swell with eagerness, Shiro stopped himself. "Wait, hang on, don't do something just 'cause Selkie told you to; that ain't right."

She shook her head, smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you for the concern, but I do know what I'm suggesting." She assured him, looking down at his chestguard again. "Selkie merely suggested that it would make you happy - at least, that was the message behind what she said, she phrased it...differently - and I don't mind it as long as it's you."

"Well, I mean, I'd be lying if I said no..." He said with an awkward chuckle, kicking himself for being such a good guy. "But I'd only say yes if that's what you wanted too."

"And it is." She looked more confident now, a sense of conviction in her voice. She sat up straighter, almost as if to draw more attention to her chest. "But I want to hear you say it too."

Grinning from ear to ear as he'd finally be able to enjoy what he desired without having to feel bad for it, the young prince said. "Then yeah, please show me your breasts, Velouria."

With a nod, she scooted away from him to get more pace, undoing each of the three belts to the corset, starting with the bottom one and moving upward. She didn't hurry, and while it didn't look lik she was doing it for seductive purposes, Shiro tightened his fists discreetly as every extra second only added to his desire to see her tits. When the belts were finally loosened, she removed the corset and put it next to her gloves, and then immediately got to work on her white, button-up shirt. Her small hands seemed to hesitate for only a moment before unbuttoning the second top button, the top one having already been undone since their meeting in the mess hall. With each button undone, more and more of her pristine, milky white skin was revealed, her chest getting exposed under the frilly part of her shirt.

She stopped at what must've been the middle button, well below the chest area. Deeming that it was enough, Velouria took a deep breath; her shirt was still partially covering her breasts, even if a much larger portion of them were now visible. Shiro swallowed audibly and stared intently as she grabbed ahold of the placket on each side.

Throwing him a final look, her round cheeks tinted a now familiar pink, she pulled the placket apart, and eventually, her mounds were finally exposed.

They were just as beautiful as Shiro had both hoped and expected, large and almost perfectly round. They looked heavy, but had a distinct perkiness to them, sticking out proudly on the woman's otherwise slim upper body. It was clear why they looked like they rested the way they did on her corset, needing the support that it provided; they were bigger than a handful even for Shiro.

Putting her hands in her lap and tensing her shoulders, she, deliberately or not, framed her large breasts even further. "Do you like them?" She asked, most likely already knowing the answer but still seeking confirmation.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Shiro asked, his gaze still transfixed.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Well, yes, where else would...oh." She giggled, relaxing her posture. "I will take that as a compliment." Moving just a few centimeters closer to him, the large mounds jiggling to her jagged movements as she scooted forward a little bit at a time, she said, "I...wouldn't mind it if you touched them."

Resisting the urge to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, Shiro took a deep breath and raised his hand, focusing intently on the sight in front of him. This was going to be one of the best moments of his life; all his attraction to Velouria having led to this singular moment.

And then, the door to the room flew open, an a tornado of yellow, red, and white stormed in, shocking the pair almost to the point where they shouted out in terror. As if frozen in time, Shiro's arm remained stretched out in front of him, and Velouria was still stuck in a pose where she stuck out her bust, offering it to the young prince.

Selkie brought her hands to her cheeks, mouth open in pure delight as she saw the scene in front of her, imprinting it into her mind. For a brief moment, all was silent as Selkie walked backwards to the door, locking it in a slow, dramatic fashion. Then, she opened her mouth, her voice louder than usual, "Wow! You're already bringing out the secret weapons, Velouria? I'm so glad you got the ball running this fast!"

"What..." Velouria closed her shirt, partially covering her chest, although she didn't button it just yet. "What're you doing here, Selkie?"

"Huh?" Selkie asked with an amused frown. "It's my room, silly!"

Velouria grimaced, the realization hitting her. "Right..."

Raising his arm, annoyed at the interruption at such a critical time but still finding the situation entertaining, he greeted the Kitsune with a lazy wave, putting his feet on the ground as he faced in her direction, still sitting on the bed. "Heya, Selkie. Sorry for intruding while you weren't here."

Shaking her head with a cheeky grin, the young Hoshidan woman walked closer to the pair, either completely oblivious or ignoring their awkwardness entirely. Her slender, bare legs were put in front of the other in a seductive fashion, causing her hips to sway enticingly and Shiro's attention to fall onto the incredibly short, crimson skirt. "Don't be silly, Shiro, you're a~lways welcome in my room."

Without warning, she sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her golden eyes staring into his brown ones. The usual playfulness was there, but she was also clearly looking for something more than just playing, just like back in the mess hall. Her fangs were visible through her smile, and he could feel her hot breath upon his face. Her short skirt had ridden up just a bit, the sides of her upper thighs and the lower part of her ass visible, looking like a deliberate invitation.

Ignoring Velouria's frown of disapproval, Selkie scratched Shiro's temple and cheek with her long, well-maintained nails. "I never did thank you for scratching me in the mess hall, did I?" She asked, her voice sultry and coated with lust. She placed two fingers under the prince's chin and adjusted his angle, one arm still wrapped around his neck. "Let me to do that now."

Hang on, it sounded like-

Shiro didn't have time to finish his line of thought as Selkie kissed him, confidently and without the awkwardness of Velouria's kiss, but not lacking in any of the passion that she had. Her tongue was demanding, yet possessing a certain lightheartedness that was very like her; it was hard not to return the kiss, and although he wondered what Velouria thought of this, he couldn't stop Selkie from pushing her sex forward and feeling his erection under his pants.

Gasping in surprise as she felt it, she broke off the kiss and smirked at him. "Uhu, what's this?"

"Selkie!" Velouria half-yelled, not looking particularly pleased at her friend's brazen interruption and advances. Her red eyes looked intense, and her jaw was clenched, her usually emotionally subdued face taking a very different form. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm gonna have to second that." Shiro piped up, though he didn't push Selkie off or anything; the feeling of her body against his felt too good, and he was too confused to think rationally at this point.

The Kitsune tilted her head, wiggling her ears as if she didn't understand what they were saying. Her arms were still around Shiro's neck, and even as they talked to her, she moved one of her hands to the exposed part of the prince's chest, above his chestguard, and felt him up. "Hm? Whaddya mean? I'm joining in on your fun!" She explained, her free, slender arm snaking around Shiro's back and undoing his chestguard with surprising ease, tossing it behind her and let it fall to the ground with a thud. "Or do you want to go first that badly? I'm just warming him up for you, don't worry!"

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Velouria asked, now sounding more perplexed than angry, as it didn't seem as thugh the Kitsune was doing anything intentionally malicious.

"Well, first you kiss him, then I kiss him, and then we fuck him one at a time or at the same time. That was the plan, right?" Selkie asked, looking at Velouria and missing the flash of incredible curiosity on Shiro's face.

The Wolfskin's eyes widened in shock, recoiling slightly in a way that caused her long hair to sway dramatically. "Wh-What plan?! You were supposed to help me...'get' him, as it were!"

"Yeah! Mission complete!" Selkie said, stretching out her arms to show her that they had indeed managed to 'get' Shiro, alone in a locked room with no prying eyes or even people in nearby rooms that would be privy to their activities. She placed her hands on Shiro's broad shoulders, massaging them as she kept looking at the Wolfskin.

Grunting, Velouria asked, "But...you didn't say anything about participating yourself, and I don't seem to remember anything about having sex, let alone with two people at once."

Beaming at her friend, Selkie placed a hand behind Shiro's head and pushed him into her chest, and he let out a muffled, surprised sound as the scent of incense and the feeling of her soft but still clothed breasts filled his senses and attention. "Huh? Wasn't that the plan? I mean it sounds like so much fun, doesn't it?" She turned her attention to the prince between her breasts. "Right, Shiro?"

"Oh, so now you want my opinion?" He asked, though his voice was mostly muffled by the Kitsune's white kimono top and crimson jacket. "Did it ever occur to you girls that I'm the most out of the loop here?"

"Ah, sorry, Shiro..." He heard Velouria say awkwardly.

Pulling out of Selkie's loving embrace, he took a breath of fresh air, turned to the Wolfskin and said, "It's cool. I mean I sure wouldn't be opposed to the idea but I undestand if that's not what you had in mind at all, Velouria."

Wagging her large, orange tail rapidly, Selkie half-screamed, "See, Velouria? This'll be so much fun!"

Playing with her hair while diverting her gaze, the Wolfskin muttered, "I guess...I don't even know what I'd do though..." She let out a sigh, the deep breath bringing both Selkie and Shiro's attention to the impressive chest partially visible through the half-open shirt.

With the Wolfskin having agreed, Selkie placed her arms around Shiro once again with a laugh. "Don't you worry, I'll guide you!" She turned her attention to Shiro, licking her rosy lips before continuing. "We're just gonna turn Shiro on as much as we can first, and then the real fun will begin!"

She dived for his lips with barely contained excitement; if she had been raring to go before, it paled in comparison to her enthusiasm now. With the force of a strong current, she reached deep into his mouth, exploring it to her heart's content at a blazing speed, turning her head to the left, then the right, and then back to the left again, trying to find the best angle of attack. She pulled back for a brief second, kissing him on the cheek and moving down alongside his neck, using her warm tongue and creating a trail of warm saliva as she moaned contently, enjoying his taste. Shiro barely had time to react before she was back to his mouth, greedily sucking on his lower lip, having more energy than she knew what to do with.

It was all Shiro could do to hang in there, trying to weather the storm that was Selkie. The closest parallel he could think of was a battle where his opponent offered no chance to counterattack, so he had to wait for just the right moment. Of course, while battles could be exciting, they never felt this damn good; where in the hells did this girl pick up these skills? Not that it mattered; he was just happy she was putting them to good use.

He caught a glimpse of Velouria, who was looking markedly more curious and interested now, her mouth slightly agape as she watched her friend get to work. Her large ears were standing at full attention, and she was leaning forward as she studied Shiro and Selkie's reactions. She brought a single finger to the corner of her mouth, unable to decide whether she should try to join in or merely enjoy the show for now.

Without the pressure from Selkie's tongue ever stopping, Shiro felt one of her hands reaching behind his back, getting to work on removing his white and red robe, undoing the knots that kept it tied around his upper body. He pulled back to catch his breath, but Selkie used her other hand, placing it under his chin in a way that caused her fingernails to graze his cheeks and guiding his face back to her mouth. Oh gods, this girl was crazy! He was going to pass out at this point, or worse - oh well, at least there were worse ways to go.

However, she gave him a chance to breathe once she undid the knots, lifting the robe over his head and throwing it down onto the floor. She let out a cooing, aroused sound as she moved her palms across his well-built, tanned upper body. "Haaah...this is even better than I had imagined...mm..."She began grinding subtlely against his crotch, unclear whether or not she was aware of it. Turning to Velouria, she asked, "Velouria, have you seen this?! You could grind cheese on these abs!"

Still breathing heavily, he brought his hand to the exposed side of Selkie's ass, caressing the area - much to her delight - as he spoke. "Gods above, you're crazy." He turned to the Wolfskin with a warmer expression. "You sure you don't want to tag in? I might need someone to rein her in...Velouria?"

But the Wolfskin seemed to be stuck in her own little, staring intently at Shiro's body, eyes moving from his arms, to his chest, and to his abs, looking almost as though she was going to start drooling. She took several deep breaths, her breasts on the verge of breaking past the half open shirt and once again expose themselves, though for now they stayed within their confinement. Her tail was wagging back and forth at a rapid pace, serving as additional proof of her curiosity.

"Ra-haahaa!" Selkie laughed, giving Shiro a quick peck on the cheek. "I think someone likes you." Bringing her slender hands and long nails to his chest, scratching the area teasingly, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. "And so do I. You're looking really fine, you know? I can hardly control myself!"

She pushed him back onto the bed, positioning herself on top of her crotch and grinding eagerly against his erection, one hand on his stomach and the other running through her shoulder length, golden hair. While her skirt still miraculously still did its job of hiding whatever shred of modesty Selkie had, it was clear that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath it; given the skirt's length, she must've only been a strong gust away from accidentally flashing someone, but perhaps that was what she wanted. She flung her head back, her beautiful hair following the motion of her head, and she tightened her grip on his stomach, her fingernails digging in just a little deeper.

This seemed to be what brought Velouria back to reality, as she seated herself closer to Shiro's side, wordlessly leaning in for another sloppy but pleasant kiss, her inexperience making the kissing even harder now that she was kissing from the side and Selkie was making Shiro bob back and forth as she continued her aggressive foreplay. However, the prince didn't mind, and placed a hand behind Velouria's head, bringing her closer and intensifying the kiss. The Wolfskin's eyes widened, and she seemed to have thought of an idea as she reached in under her shirt and revealed her breasts once again, leaning forward to smother the young man's face with them.

They were impossibly soft, and heavy, he thought as he heard another one of Selkie's raspy laughter's echo in reaction to what the Nohrian woman was doing. Between both of the women's different approaches to the impromptu threesome, he found that he was receiving the best of both worlds; one was taking control and showing a more freaky side, while the other was hesitant but still did her best. He felt lazy for not doing more, though he doubted many could keep up with Selkie.

"Do they feel good?" He heard Velouria ask between Selkie's moans; the Kitsune must've been getting really riled up at this point. A shift in the huge tits that currently used his face as a chair shifted as the Wolfskin adjusted her position, stroking his nose, cheeks, and forehead with her cushiony pillows. She was now also using one hand to play with his hair, similar to what she had done only a few minutes prior.

While his mouth was covered, he gave her a thumbs up, then gently squeezed the soft mounds, finally being able to feel them in his hands and run his thumb over her hard nipples. She giggled gently in response, and let out a sweet gasp at his touch.

"Who wouldn't love getting a face full of your beautiful boobies, Velouria? They're so big and perfect!" Selkie exclaimed loudly. "Buuut, if you're gonna bring out your secret weapons again, I guess I should too!" She literally jumped off of Shiro's lap and positioned took half a step backwards, causing Velouria to sit up straight and look at the blond woman to see what would come next, thereby allowing the prince to see what was going on as well.

Selkie nimbly removed her crimson jacket and white kimono top, letting the finely crafted clothes fall to the floor like common rags, and a gentle tug at the hem of the skirt was all it took for it to join the rest f her clothes on the floor. Within only a few seconds, Selkie had gone from fully clothed to completely naked, having worn no smallclothes underneath her usual attire. Having a thin yet athletic build, she was a striking beauty to behold, with the familiar long legs, round hips, flat stomach and surprisingly large breasts; while her chest was noticeably smaller than Velouria's, her tits were really nothing to scoff at, having a fine, round form and a natural perkiness, most likely fitting perfectly in Shiro's hands.

Twirling, she showed off her body for the other two, wanting them to take in every detail of her appearance. "We~ll? I'm waiting~." Her voice was playful, knowing full well that her body was impressive yet she still wanted to wring out a compliment from them. When she turned around, it was hard not to notice that her ass was quite big, the round cheeks having a perfect form that was hard to look away from.

"Hot damn..." Was all that Shiro could say, sounding more like he let out a sigh than actually saying something.

Biting her lip, Velouria clenched her hands and stood up, unbuttoning her shirt and removing it with a little more force than necessary, though she still folded it and put it with the rest of her clothes on top of the bed. She then began the process of removing her black pants, first having to undo the belt and then getting out of the tight trousers. The whole process took a whole lot longer than it had for Selkie, but the other two watched with great interest as the normally quiet woman undressed herself in front of them, until she, like Selkie, wore nothing.

Standing side by side, Shiro found them both absolutely breathtaking. They were about the same height and had similar builds, yet there were, of course, physical differences aside from their faces being almost oppsites, one thin and bright and one more timid and round.

"Double damn..." Shiro said, sitting up this time actually pinching himself in the forearm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He thought these things only happened in auntie Sakura's books which she didn't think anyone knew she read. Standing up he walked over to the two women and put his arms around each of their waists, grinning like a fool. "Sorry, I honestly don't know what to say."

"We've stunned you with our beauty, have we?" Selkie asked proudly, putting a hand behind her head and the other on her hip, striking a pose. "See, Velouria, I told you the direct approach would work the best!"

The Wolfskin kept her body close to Shiro's, her breasts pressing against his chest; it was unclear whether she did this for her sake, for Shiro's, or just to give herself some cover. "Mm..." She muttered, not in the most talkative mood.

Tapping the side of her mouth repeatedly, Selkie seemed to ponder the next move, and a dangerous flash in her eyes was all the warning they received that she had made up her mind. Reaching for Shiro's crotch, she unbuttoned the fly and then pulled down his black trousers, along with his smallclothes, in a single motion, leaving the man just as naked as the other two. With his well-built frame and huge cock stiff and hard, his exposure led to a moment of silence during which Selkie seemed unsure what to say, the two women merely gawking at his crotch with half open mouths. Velouria, who had been staying close to Shiro, took a small step backwards as if to distance herself from something making her even more embarrassed, but she couldn't stop herself from staring at the prince's dick, her hands placed on her cheeks.

"Wow..." Selkie got down on her knees, one arm placed on the small of his back while the other one grabbed ahold of the base of his penis, her eyes transfixed on it. Her big breasts grazed the side of his thigh as she leaned in closer, her warm breath on his crotch revealing her lust and sending a shiver down Shiro's spine. "It's absolutely massive!" She began to look more like herself now, the shock turning into enthusiasm for what the night would hold for them.

He stroked her head, gently guiding her just a little closer to his cock. "Well, since you seem to like it so much, why don't you get a bit more familiar with it with your mouth?" He suggested, then turned to Velouria. "You too, Velouria, if you're up for it!"

Cheerfully agreeing with the prince, the Kitsune said, "Oooh! What a fun idea! C'mere, Velouria, you take that side and I'll take this! It's too big to take care of alone anyway!" She said, gesturing for her friend to join her on the oppsite side of Shiro.

Having not been able to look away from the Hoshidan prince's lower regions since his pants were torn off, Velouria swallowed, and soon got on her knees as well. She studied how Selkie was sitting and how she was holding onto Shiro and copied the pose, placing one hand on the man's lower back as she leaned in close. Having an incredible sense of smell, she seemed to be spurred by his smell, especially the one emanating from the tip of his penis, which could be why she refused to look away from it.

Placing his hands on both of their heads, Shiro took a moment to enjoy the sight of the two beauties on their knees in front of him, leaning in so close that their every breath was felt upon his warm, tanned skin. Selkie was still holding the base of his rod in her slender hand, making slow, gentle movements with her wrist. While that felt good, the man wanted more; he wanted both of them using their mouths at the same time.

To get the ball rolling, he turned his body so that his manhood rubbed against Selkie's face, brushing against her cheek and mouth. While she seemed surprised, letting out a sudden 'mmph?!', she quickly recovered and realized his intentions, tightening her grip as she kissed the shaft with a loud smack.

She shuddered for a second, letting out a low mewl as the taste of him only served to make her hornier. Soon back for more, she planted a series of kisses along the length, from the bottom to the middle, saving the best part for last, it seemed.

"Mm...aah...sshhh..." Licking, kissing, and moaning, Selkie used her tongue to dampen the shaft, a droplet or two falling to the ground under them. She moved her hand on his back to his thigh, holding down tightly and digging her nails into the skin to keep herself steady.

"Holy..." Shiro groaned loudly, closing his eyes as the Kitsune continued to pleasure him. "That feels damn good."

Eyes darting between Selkie losing herself to the huge cock in front of her, and Shiro making it no secret how good she was feeling, Velouria sucked in her lips. Deciding to join in on the action, she tossed aside any inhibitions she may have had left and once again did what Selkie was doing, kissing and licking the base of the Hoshidan prince's rod both loudly and sloppily. The taste seemed to be to her liking, as she soon picked up in speed, almost matching the pace of the Kitsune.

Shiro watched them both go, competing for the same area. Both of their chests were pushing nicely against his legs, like cozy, small pillows. He could feel his legs partially sinking into the mounds of flesh, and he could tell just how hard their nipples were. Their tongues also clashed frequently along his member, almost as if the two were having the most bizarre kiss out there.

Soon they began to move further and further up, their tongues still clashing as they reached his tip. Velouria kissed the pink glans and trembled slightly, while Selkie enthusiastically licked it, using her tongue to circle around it, then swallowed with a grin. As if jealous of the Kitsune getting the first taste, the Wolfskin kissed the other girl on the mouth as if to force her to share it, leaving her friend stunned but very, very curious.

"Oooh, Velouria!" Selkie cooed, using one hand to pump Shiro's cock while she spoke so that she could keep up a constant pressure on him. Her breath was strained, having worked herself into a mood that she wouldn't get out off without someone fucking her long and hard. "Now this is really turning into a proper threesome! Let's do our best together to drain Shiro of his cum, shall we?"

"Yes." Velouria replied simply, her breathing equally strained and her red eyes filled with determination. Neither she nor the Kitsune looked at the prince, reaching this agreement without his input, not that he had any objections.

Then, the wild Hoshidan girl distanced herself from Shiro's side and moved right in front of him. She took his cock in her mouth, sucking hard as she bobbed her head back and forth, her round breasts moving in unison, and her mouth was quickly filled but still she pressed further. Meanwhile, Velouria did what she could on her end, grabbing ahold of his balls and massaging them with surprising care, while also kissing the base of his cock whenever Selkie pulled back for a quick break.

Shiro grit his teeth, feeling himself getting closer. One kiss was all it took for them to sync their movements like this?! If they had had access to this kind of teamwork back in their own world their army would've been invincible! He kept his hand on Velouria's head now that Selkie was too far away, and she seemed to enjoy his touch, leaning in against his hips in a cute way that didn't really reflect the depravity of their current situation, but he appreciated the loving gesture regardless.

It seemed as though Selkie wouldn't be able to take all of him into her mouth at once; his cock was now in her throat, but she was at her limits. Saliva poured down from the corners of her mouth as she made loud gagging sounds, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks, but she still persisted; even as she looked as though she was on the verge of fainting, her lust drove her forward. It almost turned Shiro on as much as the blowjob itself.

"Guuhhh...oooogh..." Selkie moaned, the sound of which was squelched almost entirely by her mouth being filled with cock. Her slim body was visibly shaking, but her grip on his leg remained iron tight, hence why Shiro didn't ask her to stop; he wasn't even sure she would've done so if he did ask her.

Her hard work was about to pay off, however, as Shiro felt the floodgates open. Unable to hold it back anymore, he came hard in Selkie's throat. As his vision whited out for a moment, the Kitsune let out a surprised shriek and pulled back, getting his white, hot cum across her face and chest instead. Velouria also moved back a little bit, watching both Selkie's ragged breath as she tried catching her breath while being showered with the prince's seed, and Shiro whose face was contorted between a mixture of physical effort and wonderful pleasure.

Still trembling, Selkie got on all fours as Shiro's cum kept pouring out of her mouth, dripping down on the floor below her. Concerned, Velouria moved closer to her, putting a hand on the other woman's thin back.

"Selkie, are you okay?" She asked, unsure of what to do or say. "Should I call for someone?"

Shiro bent down as well, hoping he hadn't screwed anything up. Getting down on his knees, he was just about to place a hand on the Kitsune and offer to help her stand when she raised her head at lightning speed.

With her face still drenched in cum, she grinned like a madwoman, eyes burning with passion. "That was...awesome!" She yelled, immediately putting the other two's concerns to rest. She was just fine, alright, even when covered with the white liquid that trickled from her mouth, cheeks, and down her ample chest.

Exhaling sharply, Shiro stood up and sat down on the bed while Velouria sighed, both relieved at the Kitsune's spirited reply.

However, Selkie was not done. With Shiro too far away, she threw herself at Velouria, kissing the Wolfskin with her white-stained lips, using her tongue to elicit sweet moans from her friend. While Velouria kept her hands up to the side in a surprised manner, Selkie's hands eagerly explored the Nohrian woman's huge chest, massaging it roughly, playing with their soft, almost malleable form. Her long fingers soon found their way to the cute, pink nipples, and began squeezing them so hard that Velouria pulled back from the kiss.

"Yaaahn!" She cried, closing her eyes as the rough but blissful ministrations of her fat tits. A strand made of a mixture of saliva and cum still connected the two women's mouths, and Selkie soon moved in for round number two. Jumping onto Velouria's lap, she pressed her big, sticky tits against the the bigger mounds, causing them both to moan into the other's mouths as their pink nipples rubbed against each other.

As Selkie began pushing her sex against Velouria's lower body, trying desperately to scratch the itch that was her arousal, Shiro almost found himself getting jealous. Or, he would've been, had he not gotten so turned on by what he saw, but he also wanted to knead the Wolfskin's huge mounds like a pair of big lumps of dough. Naturally, he didn't want to interrupt the two women going at it, filling the room with their cries of pleasure.

When Velouria broke the kiss next time, it was not out of surprise or even to catch her breath, but to use her tongue to dutifully lick up any clumps of cum on Selkie's face that she could reach. Her eyes looked hungry as she did so, licking the entirety of Selkie's cheeks and chin; the lips had already been 'cleaned up' during their kissing.

In turn, the Kitsune dived straight for Velouria's milky white bossom, licking up the cum that it had been stained with from when Selkie pushed her chest against it. The Wolfskin let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched yelp once the Hoshidan girl got to work, her mounds incredibly sensitive to touch, especially now in her aroused state.

Soon, Selkie began sucking on the other woman's nipples, lost in a horny state as their breathing got even more intense.

"Kyaaa!" Velouria cried, once again closing her eyes as she twisted and turned her body, the rush of having her tits sucked threatening to overwhelm her senses. Thin strands of milk began squirting out of the breast Selkie currently wasn't attending to, and similar white droplets were soon trickling down along her other one and the corner of Selkie's mouth. Velouria put a hand on her forehead and arched her neck backwards, looking almost ready to pass out from overstimulation; this was by far the most emotion Shiro had ever seen on her face.

Moving from one breast to another, the Kitsune sucked on both of the other woman's large tits, burrowing her face in the velvety flesh. Milk kept gushing from Velouria's nipples, seemingly adding to the pleasure she was feeling. With another shriek, Velouria's entire body went rigid as she reached her peak, lying down on the floor on her back as her body was pulsating with new, warm emotions that caused her legs to twitch once Selkie jumped off her lap.

Shiro watched in amazement as Selkie immediately got onto all fours right on top of her partner, her hands placed just to the side of the Wolfskin's flustered face. Looking back as she stuck out her big, shapely butt, she told Shiro, "Come on come on come on! I'm the only one who's not been allowed to cum yet and that's just not fair!" She whined, shaking her rear to entice to prince, smiling as she could tell she caught his attention. "My cute butt is your plaything for tonight, my prince~." She purred, licking her lips slowly. "Come here..."

After that spectacle they performed, Shiro ached for another round himself anyway, and thus needed little in the way of persuasion. The round, perfect ass was only the icing on the cake. Leaving the bed he walked over to where they were and got down on his knees behind Selkie, putting his hands on her curvy hips.

She responded by making her large tails as little of a nuisance as possible, moving it to the side so that it didn't get in the way of his cock nor his eyes; what would the point be if he couldn't see just what an amazing ass she had?

"Well then, here I go!" Shiro declared loudly, inserting his enormous cock into Selkie's wet, expecting pussy, meeting incredible resistance due to the incredible tightness of the silken walls that embraced his member. The sound of Selkie gritting her teeth as she tried to accommodate all of him was like music to his ears, the moans guttural and strained. He could see small droplets of sweat spread out over her back, a result of how active she had been ever since she had entered the room.

Smacking her 'cute butt', Shiro reached deeper and deeper into her passage, loudening the stream of strange noises coming from the Kitsune.

"S...So thick!" She breathed, lowering her head to the point where her hair brushed against the Wolfskin beneath her who was still recovering from an overwhelming orgasm. Gathering her strength, Selkie pushed back against Shiro until all of him was finally inside of her, her rear colliding with his hips. With a victorious snicker, she began moving along the length, and the prince soon followed her motions, plowing her small, dripping pussy fully.

Velouria let out a gasp as she seemed to have returned to the realm of the living; while Shiro couldn't see her face, he could see her shaking her head due to the movement of her long, gray hair. It must've been a strange sight to wake up to, her friend positioned above her as that person was being taken from behind, a pair of big breasts dangling above her. "Oh my." Was all she said, reaching for the Kitsune's tits.

Giggling with only a hint of nervousness, Selkie said, "H-Hey, Velouria, they're really sensitive now, if you- kyaaaaa!" She let out a sudden shriek as the Nohrian woman began massaging her breasts, a form of payback from before. Getting pleasured on two different fronts, the Kitsune began moving faster, losing her momentum to Shiro who now took the lead.

Tightening his grip, Shiro added even more force to his thrusts, watching as Selkie's nectar trickled down her thighs. The smell of sex joined the many other scents in the warm, fragrant room as the prince continued to thrust, each movement of his hips producing a louder and louder sound as his cock reached into her very core.

Selkie's voice was becoming hoarse and slurring. Even as the unintelligible sounds she was making continued in a stream of aroused moans mixed with attempts at formulating proper sentences, and even as her arms had begun shaking, she still arched her back downwards and pressed harder against the brown-haired man, producing a loud slapping sound every time their bodies met.

"Hiiiyaaa!" The blond woman whined as now thin streams of milk squirted out of her breasts as well, the Wolfskin's massage having yielded some very positive results. The white liquid dripped down onto Velouria's chest, and a sludder escaped from her lips that vaguely sounded like 'this feels too good, don't stop!'.

Shiro was getting closer to his limits as well, curling his toes and tightening his grip on her thin sides, lurching over her as he prepared to cum. With a grunt, he fired a salvo of thick cum into Selkie's pussy, which greedily drank all of it.

"HAAAAH! YEEES! SHIRO, THIS IS AMAZIIIING!" Selkie burst out, reaching her orgasm as well, joining the prince in his bliss as her body tensed up. Just a few seconds later, her arms finally gave way, and she collapsed on top of the Wolfskin, half passed out from physical exhaustion and pleasure. The two women were still for a moment, their skin tinged a pinkish red due to warmth and exertion, and their bodies coated with cum, saliva, and milk. Their breasts were once again pushed against each other, though this time they weren't actively being grinded against each other, as the two women remained still aside from their breathing and the occasional twitch.

Sitting down on the floor, Shiro ran a hand through his damp hair and leaned against the desk, looking up at the ceiling. Gods, this was the life, he thought as he watched the other two; he wanted to say that position was the result of his handiwork, but it was Selkie who had reduced Velouria to that state, not him. Perhaps, he thought as he looked down to assure himself that he was ready for a third round, he should see if he could contribute.

Scooting closer to where they were lying, he pulled Selkie's legs aside, prompting a surprised murmur from the blond girl.

In response, She rolled to the side, lying next to Velouria and looked at the prince getting into position. She grinned and turned to her friend, holding her hand. "Oooh, Velouria, it's your turn now, isn't it?"

Velouria nodded, clenching her friend's hand hard, but she looked at Shiro without any shred of doubt or hesitation. "Please make me feel as good as Selkie, Shiro. I want to feel you inside of me." She was still lying on her back, and nw she spread her legs so that the man could easily access her waiting pussy.

Shiro would never have thought he would hear such words from her, but tonight was proving to be a night full of surprises all around. "I'll make you feel real good, I promise." He declared, taking a more gentle approach to the Wolfskin. Gently guiding his cock to her entrance, he teased her for a few seconds by rubbing his glans along her wet folds, watching Velouria squirm in impatience, shaking her head back and forth as she desired all of him and not just some simple foreplay.

And she would soon get what she craved, as Shiro soon inserted the tip of his cock and slowly pushed deeper and deeper.

"Hmm...uuuaaah..." Velouria moaned softly, tightening her grip on Selkie's hand which she was still holding, bringing her free hand to her mouth as she bit down on one of her fingers. "Haaah...it feels good..."

"We're just getting started." The prince replied with a wink, grabbing ahold of her slim waist and lifting up her hips to get a better grip, making it easier for him to fuck her properly. Almost immediately, he could tell that she appreciated the new angle, cupping one of her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his lower back. She smiled at him, still a hint of shyness on her flustered face even after all they had done together. Returning the smile, he picked up the pace and thrust harder.

Immediately tightening her grip around his back with her legs, Velouria arched her back and panted loudly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as the sweat on her forehead began making its way down the side of her face. Her usually neat fringe was getting messy and damp, and the rest of her hair was spread out on the floor in a chaotic mess.

The more forceful Shiro's thrusts were, the more Velouria's mounds bounced up and down. The large tits were still coated in milk and Selkie's saliva, causing her pink nipples to glisten in the light of the room as a few more thin strands of milk came out as she let out a satisfied moan.

Selkie watched on, looking tempted to join in, but she decided to let her friend have her moment. However, she did lean in closer and watched the hypnotic bouncing of Velouria's chest with great interest, much like Shiro did; between the gray-haired woman's cute facial expression, jiggling breasts, and amazing body being thoroughly fucked, there were plenty of things to set one's eyes on.

Letting out a grunt, Shiro noticed that he was beginning to feel a little fatigued, but his arousal kept him going, his body moving on its own as it was only concerned with its own release and that of its current partner. His muscles tensed up as he made a few final pushes, reaching deep into the core as he came.

Velouria reached her peak at the same time, crying out in pleasure, but was soon silenced as both she and Selkie were showered with Shiro's cum, getting large globs of white seed stuck on their faces and chests once again.

Exhausted, Shiro stood up and leaned against the desk, supporting his body weight with both of his arms. The other two girls were still recovering as well, eyes half-lidded and mouths half-open as they looked at each other as if comparing who got the most cum on them.

"This tastes just as good as it smells..." Velouria said quietly, breaking the silence. She licked her lips, then looked at Shiro with a warm smile. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime?"

Selkie stood up, tired but looking happy with the results of the night. "Of course we will! What, do you think I'm going to let you two out of my grasp that easily? Nuh-uh! Not when I've finally gotten a taste of Shiro's dick!" She took a step towards the prince, then looked down at herself and smirked at him. "Heehee...guess I'd better clean myself up a bit before I pounce on you again. You get off easy this time!"

Oh gods, if Selkie had decided she wanted to go for one last round right now, Shiro would have certainly passed out. He crossed his arm and ruffled the blond woman's hair, disarming her by scratching her behind her ears, causing her to purr contently. "Hey, I'm up any time, ladies." He said, looking at them both. "Er, maybe not right now though. I feel like we could all use a bath."

"Thank you for the invitation, Shiro." Selkie said, either misunderstanding what he had said or simply teasing him; as always, it was hard to make out just what she meant. "But me and Velouria have to bathe together without any boys listening in - we've got plenty of girl talk to do."

"We do?" Velouria asked, finally standing up as well, massaging her neck after having spent so long on the hard floor.

Selkie put her hands on her round hips with a look of mock disapproval. "We just had a threesome! How can you not want to process this?!"

The Wolfskin looked pensive before nodding. "I suppose you're right."

"Well then, ladies." Shiro said with an elegant bow, one arm outstretched in a dramatic fashion. "I'll leave you to it and I'll see you tomorrow."

Grinning, Selkie wrapped a hand around the other woman's lower back, standing close as she whispered the next words slowly, "Oh, you'll see us soon, alright. Sweet dreams, Shiro~."

When Shiro awoke the next day, his body was sore but his mind relaxed and at ease. His thighs were aching, but it was the good kind of dull pain that was the result of a good training session rather than something being wrong with his legs. Of course, the 'training' he had done yesterday had been unorthodox indeed, but demanding nonetheless.

Light seeped in through the window in his room. It looked to still be fairly early in the morning, so he could enjoy his warm, newly washed bedclothes a little longer. He kept his breathing slow and steady, his eyes closed, and his mind empty.

However, as he began to wake up properly, he noticed that there was something attached to his arms and that he could not move them freely. There were also two strong, familiar scents surrounding him from either side.

Turning to his right, on the side next to the wall, he could see Velouria sleeping soundly. She can't have been wearing any clothes under the blanket, as he felt that his arm was firmly planted between her huge breasts, as if it were surrounded by its own pillows. The Wolfskin looked peaceful and content, nuzzling her face against Shiro's bicep as she unconsciously reacted to his movements.

On his left was Selkie who, returned his look with a grin, catching him off guard. She was lying considerably higher up than Velouria, and now that he was awake, she put her finger in front of her mouth, asking for silence. She then began to rub her exposed sex against his arm, moaning hotly right into his ear.

"Mm, I couldn't keep myself away from you for a whole night...aah..." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "You turn me on too much, Shiro!" She sucked in her lips and closed her eyes, finding a nice rhythm to her movements.

However, in spite of her attempts at stealth, Velouria woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Seeing that the other two were already awake, she said, "Um, good morning...this was Selkie's idea."

"Yeah I kind of figured. I could've also sworn that I locked the door." Shiro replied with a laugh, still finding it hard to move as they held onto one arm each. "Been sleeping well?"

Smiling, she moved up a bit, her breasts brushing against his arm under the covers all the while. "Like a baby. But now, I'm hungry for breakfast, and I know just where to get it." Diving down under the covers, she headed straight for his exposed manhood, and made sure Shiro's morning got off to a wonderful start.


End file.
